The Remedy
by Wholocked Bronie
Summary: Pizzicato has to help the Princess to find a remedy for... Well, youll just have to see.
1. Chapter 1

"After the wedding ceremony, we had a lovely reception. We had cake and we danced and blah blah blah... Mostly boring stuff. Oh by the way, I'm Pizzicato and my new husband is GameBoy. The wedding was 11 months ago and now were on with our lives. We live in the Everfree forest, which is quite different than it was a year ago. Fluttershy has befriended all the creatures here and then Rainbow Dash cleared all the skies so, no more gloominess. AppleJack bucked all the rotten fruit off the trees and Pinkie Pie made everybody happy to move there. Rarity helped design the houses. Now we're settled in and we have a 1 month old colt, his name is CreAte. He's a unicorn which is funny because I'm a Pegasus and GameBoy is an Earth Pony. But Unicorns do run in our family because my aunt is half dragon pony, half unicorn. These past few months have been CraAaAzZy. One of my best friends, Thunder Clash is a royal guard even though she's a girl. But she's not a normal royal guard, she is a royal guard of a secret forest. But, that's a completely different story, I might tell you later. Anyways, after she was with Dr. Whooves on some 'perilous journey through time and space' , (I'm pretty sure she's gone crazy) she came to visit me and we had a cup of tea. After about an hour, we took a walk- mind you, I was 6 months pregnant- and this stallion appears out of nowhere. He starts yelling and screaming about some tree and other stuff and then gallops off. 'What was that all about?' Clashie asked me. 'Who knows... Not my business.' So, we kept walking through the forest and my friend Clashie just walks through a tree. I didn't want to touch the 'spiritistic' tree. Accordingly, I kept walking. Eventually, I saw someone who looked hurt. I couldn't really see who it was but I went to help. 'Hello? Are you ok?' I asked. 'Please help!' It was Princess Celestia!"


	2. Chapter 2

"'Im not sure of how much help I can be with me being preggo and all but what happened to you?!' She was caught under a bunch of twigs and a tree and she looked frazzled. She explained that she was walking with a stallion from Ponyville and the tree just fell and then lightning struck it. Then, he just ran off for help. I told her, 'I saw him and he just started talking gibberish about a tree... I thought he was just going mad.' 'Oh dear me, no! He just doesn't take stress very well. I guess I shouldn't have asked his help with my project.' She told me this in great sorrow and I felt the need to assist. 'What is your project, might I be of help?' She looked up at me and said, 'That would be great but maybe we should talk about this in confidence. Could you get some help for me?' I had completely forgot about the whole situation in our conversation. So, I went to get one of her guards at the start of the forest.

'Thanks again for getting my guard! Maybe now we can go back to the palace and you can help me get myself back together?' I stared at her and finally said, 'Me? You want ME to help YOU? That'd be wonderful!' 'Great, as I always say, 8 hooves are better than 4!'


	3. Chapter 3

'You are so beautiful!' I kept telling her that over and over.' 'Please, but now, we can finally talk about my project. It is a matter of saving the whole of Equestria. Princess Luna is gravely sick and the only remedy is in a land that Princesses are banned from and not just any pony can go there. They have to be a Very Important Pony.' 'Why can't you get Rarity to do it? She's VERY important and everybody knows her.' 'That's the thing, everybody knows her and she's best friends with Princess Twilight. We need someone mysterious. Can you do that?' At this moment I had to think... I first thought about my husband and then the baby that was on the way soon. Eventually, I told her that I needed to write a letter to my husband and tell him what's going on. Then I need to know more information. She agreed and after the letter, she told me what was to be done, what my undercover name was and what the plant remedy was. When this was done, I took off to the sky and it took 4 hrs to arrive at the town called Rumble Field. It was not what I expected because it was run down and sad. I needed to find out who the mayor was and what the real reason was for shutting the princesses out.


	4. Chapter 4

'So what did you say your name was?' 'Im Maree Hooveswell.' 'Doesnt sound very convincing...' At that moment I looked at the Mayor and shouted, 'I'm 6 months pregnant and my name is Maree Hooveswell! I need a place to stay because the princess tried to harm me. I want my baby to be safe. Please?' After a long talk she said there was a small apartment on the outskirts of the town but after a little more talking there was an opening in the center of the town. A cottage that would be good for a few people to stay in. I thanked him and then I asked him, 'I am so relieved that there's one town that doesn't allow princesses but why is this the only one?' He had a surprised look that changed to suspicion quickly. He then abruptly said, 'If you want more information, you should look into a book!' He then showed me to the door and I was left on my own. I figured that since the mayor was so touchy on this subject, every other pony would probably be too. I thought the best time to visit the library would be just before it closed so that no pony would be there except the librarian. ...

I got into the cottage and liked it well. I then went to the library and found a book about the history of Rumble Field. It explained that in the beginning of the alicorn princesses' rule, the people of the town felt too pressured so they became their own township and resisted the rulership of the rest of Equestria. I then went to a home remedy book and found the plant that princess Luna needed. It was called the Blue Muxxlepod flower. I had to get it in the Muxxle Forest and it was only found in the center. I knew that I couldn't go alone so, the next morning I befriended a lonely stallion in the town. In about a week, I knew he I could trust him so I let him in on a little secret. I told him that my husband was sick and the only remedy was here. He was so sick that he couldn't come though. He said he'd help me. So we planned for the next day to go into the forest. But when I got home, I found a mirror on the wall and it wasn't me in the reflection.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thunder Clash. She had earlier walked into a tree in the woods and I had begun to worry about her. I looked at her and she said, 'What are you doing here?!' I was astonished and said, 'Me?! You're the one in the mirror!' She stepped out and was now in my cottage. It scared me so much but I asked, 'How?' She explained that there was another kingdom on the other side of the mirror and it was portal. There was also one in the tree she had walked into. I told her what I was doing and she said she could help me because there was a tree portal in the Muxxle Forest. I could come with her as her guest and we could easily get it. I agreed and she motioned for me to join her in the mirror. We both entered and after 5 steps, we were in the woods. I was extremely shocked! I looked at her and said, 'How do we get the remedy for princess Luna?' She then led me to a book and told me to read the introduction. It explained that this was a different dimension and in order for me to remember this encounter, I had to sign my name in the book of the Everfree forest. I did so, and then I could see the world around me with ponies and a castle in the distance. We walked to the castle and walked into the brick wall. We ended up coming out of a tree in the Muxxle forest. And right in front of us was the plant for princess Luna. I uprooted it and took it to my cottage where I crushed it as diluted it with water until it was the perfect remedy. I looked at Thunder Clash and we agreed to use the portal again to get to the princesses. When we did, the stallion I had befriended was in our way to get out of the forest and to the princesses. 'I have to deal with you?! I thought you were dead!' He stared at her with cold eyes and she got ready to jump at him. I stepped in front of them and they simultaneously asked, 'What are you doing?' 'Im protecting you both.' They looked puzzled and I rolled my eyes at them and looked at Clashie. 'Meet Mr. Wartion...' She looked at me and stated firmly, 'He has been trying to overthrow the princesses' rule for many years. He was born for a war against them. Now, get out of my way! I need to handle him.' He looked at me with sad eyes and pleaded, 'Are you going to let her hurt your new friend? Really?' I needed to decide what I was going to do then and there. Let them battle or stand for the 'criminals'?


	6. Chapter 6

'No. I will not allow you to fight.' I told them. Thunder Clash said, 'We will handle this matter later. Go home War. I'll handle you later. For right now, you are under royal guard.' She whistled a special tune and a guard came over and escorted him. 'Every royal guard knows the tune of escorting.' We kept walking on until we got to the princesses and Princess Celestia let us into Luna's room. 'Thank you very much. We need to hurry though.' she said to us. I took the plant potion out and the Princess took it and put a spell on it to make it dissolvable in Luna's mouth. She put it in her mouth and it started to spark and then Luna floated up with sparks flying around her. Princess Celestia motioned to back up ad we did. At that moment, a white cloud surrounded her and combined with the sparks and then it exploded. It was like white light with no sound. When it was over, she lay there on the ground mumbling. And we went over to check on her. She asked what had happened and princess Celestia explained the whole thing. She looked up and asked for privacy so that she could speak with her sister. We left and after 10 minutes of waiting outside the door, princess Celestia came out. 'She needs to rest after the healing. Thank you again. She told me to reward you with something extremely special. You did save her life after all. We decided that the only way to repay you is to bless your baby. What will it be?' I said, 'A boy.' She nodded, 'Then you shall be blessed with your son as a prince.' I stared at her for a while and then looked at Clashie and then back at the princess. 'My baby? You mean MY baby? This is amazing.' Princess Celestia then explained that I would bring him to the castle every 2 moons for training starting at the age of 4. I, of course, agreed and then she asked permission to put a spell on him to place a trace of royal blood in him. I gave permission and she aimed her horn at my pregnant belly and with a small twinkle, was finished. I was extremely excited and asked if I could tell others about it. She said, 'Yes, but do not let it go to your or his head.' She then said her goodbyes because she had an important event to attend and left. I had nearly fainted so Clashie helped me back to the house and I explained everything to him. He was so happy he kissed me stomach! I still lie awake at night thinking about what happened within that week. I may have helped the princesses and been blessed but, the fear of Mr. Wartion still swarms inside of my head. I feel I'm drifting away from my own mind and becoming something else... Help me.'


End file.
